


Second Sight

by NurseDarry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes' Birthday, Gen, Mending Fences, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tumblr: micromarvel, angsty, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: On Bucky's birthday, Tony reaches out with an olive branch. Of a sort.





	

"Mr. Stark, I...don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just take it. It's yours anyway, he was making it for you. I found some old photos, you know, of Dad and...you guys. There's one where he's showing it to you."

"Huh, yeah, said it’d make me the best shot in the whole Army. I never got to use it. Something about the tech needing to be adapted? I… I can’t rem--"

"Yeah, about that; it's fixed, calibrated to your, shall we say 'modified visual acuity’." 

Tony handed Bucky the fancy kitted-out rifle scope. "Happy birthday, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Opposablethumbs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs) for the beta.  
> Happy Birthday, Sergeant Barnes. Xx


End file.
